Wounds observed in the clinical context impose severe physical, emotional and financial burdens on subject suffering from wounds. In animals, including humans, inadequate treatment of wounds increases the risk of bacterial infection. When a wound becomes infected by bacteria, symptoms such as abscess, cellulitis or exudate are manifest at the wound site, resulting in tissue damage and prolongation of treatment. In addition, the wound surface may become discolored and form abnormal granulation tissue, resulting in the onset of pain, reddening or a foul odor.
Sulfa agents have long been used to prevent and treat infections. Sulfa agents refer to the generic term for synthetic compounds having a sulfonamide group. Sulfa agents antagonistically inhibit para-aminobenzoic acid, the substrate of dihydropteroate synthase, which is an essential enzyme of the folic acid synthesis pathway. As a result, sulfa agents demonstrate an antibacterial action by inhibiting folic acid synthesis, as well as DNA/RNA synthesis requiring folic acid, in bacteria.
In addition, sulfa agents demonstrate a blood pH-lowering action by preventing the formation of bicarbonate ions by inhibiting carbonic anhydrase. As a result, antibacterial action is demonstrated by lowered wound pH to a pH below the optimum pH for bacterial growth.
Chitosan agents are also widely used in wound treatment. Chitosan agents having a D-glucosamine polymer as the main component thereof induce fibroblasts to promote granulation and accelerate wound healing when applied to a wound site.
A pharmaceutical cream is known for restoring skin and treating bacterial skin infections that contains a sulfa agent and chitosan agent (Patent Document 1).